Indira Munroe nee Dorr
Introduction Lt.JG Indira Frobisher nee Dorr (played by Jennifer Connelly) is the most established and career oriented of the all Dorr children. She made it as a top Cadet on the USS Valiant's Red Squad and is currently serving as the assistant to the Chief of Engineer. In an incident in January of 2400, she lost her hand in a successful attempt at saving the Valiant from a blackhole. Her left hand is now a cybertronic extension. Family Information Immediate Family Born September 02, 2382, Indira is the first daughter born between Naryanna Dorr (2353) and Eben Dorr (2334). Indira has four half-siblings in Tucker Dorr (2376), Nerys Dorr (2381), Jasmine Dorr (2381) and Zuri Dorr (2382) . Out of all the sisters, Zuri and Indira are the closest, leaving Indira to mend some bridges between somewhat estranged sister Nerys. Indira, having a strong sense of family, also considers some of the Una children (as an extension throught Tucker) as step-siblings. Personal Life Kennedy Frobisher Meeting on the USS Valiant, Indira joined the Valiant in her third year while Kennedy Frobisher was in his fourth. They knew of each other but did not form a strong bond until a mission went ary on Adrina III in the Gamma Quadrant. Indira was infected with a mysterious virus that made her deevolve into one of the 'Sister' natives. Kennedy's clever thinking saved her life, prompting Indira to see him in a whole new light. Wishing for a relationship, Indira dropped hints, but Kennedy continued to place work over relationships. Finally, tension broke and the two formed a secret relationship. Still, Kennedy's lack of sexual experience (and his anxieties around it) made bonding on a physical level more difficult. Constantly avoiding sexual encounters or physical touch of any kind, Kennedy was slow to warm up to the idea. After the school year was over, Kennedy then became infected with a mysterious vampirelike virus which caused him to attack Indira, as well as have more primal impulses with another woman. Feeling ashamed, Kennedy pulled back further, no longer interested in any physical contact. Their relationship met with more trouble when Indira began to feel at fault for Kennedy's behaviour. She started to gravitate towards the newest RS Commander Jacob K'rra and ended up kissing him. Kennedy saw this and combined with their other issues broke up with Indira. Kennedy is currently seeking psychological help to overcome his anxieties in hopes of getitng back together with his ex. Finally, Kennedy took matters into his own hands and fought for Indira, prompting them to get back together and losing their virginities to the other. Starfleet Academy Joining in 2397, Indira had high hopes of following in her fathers footsteps. Once she was in third year, she applied to the elit group of Red Squad and made it on board the USS Valiant. Serving as an engineering officer in the third year, Indira finished her last year as the Chief of Engineering. In January of 2400, she lost her left hand in a successful attempt at saving the ship from the destructive forces of a blackhole. Her clever thinking saved the ship and earned her a Cadet medal of Bravery. During her career she had two incidents where her name was associated with it: *BlackDorr Maneuver *Dorr Phasal Metamorphis Syndrome Military Service Ensign: N/A Lt. JG: 2400 - Current Commendations '''Cadet Star: '''Awarded to those who graduate with high honour and distinction. '''Cadet Medal of Bravery: '''Awarded after losing a hand during a mission and for being responsible for saving the lives of the USS Valiant. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Red Squad Category:Bijani Category:Napean Category:Engineering Category:Laura's Character Category:Future Plots